Changes
by EraTomo
Summary: Sakura gets sick and tired of herself and decides to change. She's playing matchmaker. Later, how will she, and everyone around her cope with it? Rating to be safe.
1. Ch Ch Changes!

Disclaimer for throughout this story: I dun own Naruto. Squee! 

Story Summary: Humor/General/Romance (Later)

Takes place before the Chuunin exam.

So Sakura gets sick and tired of herself and decides to change. But how will she, and everyone around her cope with the new changes?

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the usual daily routine. Wake up at 4, take shower, do hair, brush teeth, go to eat, one last check, leave. It all took quite a while. (Mainly the hair part.) Sakura walked along the road to the bridge and spotted Sasuke. 

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted, running towards him.

'Oh God, she's back...' Sasuke would think.

"U-um, Good morning Sasuke-kun! How are you?" She'd ask.

"Hn."

Then Naruto comes, they wait for a couple hours, Kakashi shows up, training, go home.

Sakura had just gotten finished with her shower and gotten dressed when she looked at her room. She took in everything. The walls with Sasuke pictures on them, which she used genjutsu on to make it look like a regular wall. The pinkness, and the many bottles of hair care products on her vanity. She sighed. It was... a little disgusting.

She sat at her vanity and blow dried her hair, then brushed it, then combed it, then sprayed it, and more. Finally when she was done she looked in the mirror... and was disgusted.

It wasn't that her forehead was big, which it was. It wasn't that her eyes were contrasting with her hair all of the sudden, which it was. And it wasn't that she had a disgusted look on her face, which it did. It was her life. She decided to view it. Think about it, and the like.

'Hmm.. normally the days of my life go: SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE YAY!' She thought, depressed. 'Wait a second, that's it! That's why I hate my life!' She thought, and happy that she wasn't going to have to fight depression, she went on a rampage.

A rampage of her room. She tore the pictures of Sasuke off the wall. She dumped out her 14 bottles of shampoo and 17 bottles of hair spray. She discarded her comb. Then, she cut off her hair. With most of her hair gone, she felt... free. Like it freed her from the pressures of her non-pressurable life. Then, she went to sleep.

_(A/N: I dun care that that wasn't how she cut her hair.)_

She woke up to the sun shining, and started humming a tune. Soon she was shouting it and singing along with the melody playing in her head.

"It's a new day, but it all feels old, it's a good life, that's what I'm told!  
But everything, it all just feels the same..."

She didn't bother to do anything but skim through her hair with a brush, and take a shower and brushed her teeth.

"At my high school, at Bell Mortemy,  
like a jail cell, a petititory ,  
my time spent there, it only made me see..."

She raced down the stairs, got some toast, and ran out the door.

"I don't ever wanna be like you,  
I don't wanna do the things you do, Never gonna hear the words you say,  
and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna,  
BE YOU! Don't wanna be JUST LIKE YOU!"

She skipped down the stairs and continued singing towards the bridge.

"What I'm saying is this is the anthem,  
Throw all your hands up,  
And I don't ever wanna BE YOU!  
Don't wanna be you!"

Jumped around and noticed Sasuke wasn't there. So she continued singing.

"Go to college, a university,  
Get a real job! That's what they said to me!  
But I could never live the way they want..."

She continued singing, although quieter.

"I'm gonna get by, and just do my time,  
I'm gonna step all )  
So just get in line!  
I'm just a mind,  
I'm just a greater mind!" ?

She spotted Ino and decided to sing this part to her.

"Do you really wanna be like them?  
Do you wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
Cuz I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be YOU!  
Don't wanna be JUST LIKE YOU!"

"W-what?" Ino said, startled. Here was Sakura, singing about not being a trend, whilst her hair was cut and she was acting like a maniac.

"I QUIT the Sasuke fan club! I'm no longer Agent Cherry-Blossom! GO FIND A DIFFERENT ONE!" She yelled, and then pushed Ino in the opposite direction. Ino just kept on going.

When Sakura turned around, about to start singing again, there was Sasuke!

'Oh no, she's-- Wait, what did she do to her hair?' He thought.

"Sasuke, I've decided that we should just be friends. I'm no longer going to chase you like some rabid fangirl." Sakura held out her hand in offering of peace.

"Huh?" Sasuke said, as Sakura grabbed his hand and shook it.

Naruto came, and Kakashi poofed up.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well, I saw this little old lady trying to cross the street, and I--"

"LIAR!" They yelled.

"Yeah, your right. So the first task is to do 50 push ups, 60 leg ups, 40 crunches, and 150 laps."

"Only?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, because I have a special task for you guys later." Kakashi said.

So they all did their workouts, which, surprisingly, Sakura did completely, not like girl push ups, or walking the laps, or only bringing her feet a centimeter off the ground, which astounded everyone.

"So... The special task is..." Kakashi started.

TBC

* * *

Read and review if you liked it, and if you didn't, review anyways.

EraTomo


	2. The Icha Icha Paradise

Yay! Six reviews woot! Okay so here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"The special task is..." Kakashi began. Everyone leaned in to hear what he had to say. 

"This is going to be fairly difficult, now, don't get discouraged!" Kakashi warned. They just nodded.

"And don't forget--" "GET ON WITH IT YOU OLD FARTBAG!" Naruto interupted.

"Fine. The new task is, well, I need a new issue of Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi said gravely.

"WHAT!" They all screamed, falling to the ground.

"The only problem is, this one is located... in... (think Kakashi! Make this seem like a really big mission!) Tenten's house!" Kakashi stated.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered.

"She'll just give it to us..." Naruto said.

"Why the heck does she have the newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise?" Sakura wondered.

"Hehehehhh... I mean... just go! I'm grading you on this!" Kakashi laughed/made up.

"We have grades on missions?" Naruto muttered, before looking around and seeing that he was all alone, just... alone. So he jumped up to follow them.

"Na- oh..."

-AT TENTEN'S HOUSE-

"Okay, uhm, Sasuke, change into Neji or Rock Lee and lure her away whilst me and Naruto look for the book!" Sakura told him.

"Hn." He said, changing into Neji.

"Why'd he pick Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Because he doesn't want to be ugly, stupid." Sakura replied as Sasuke/Neji went into the house.(No offense, Rock Lee fans!)

"Tch.."

"MOVE! They're coming!"

"It's really unusual for you to come to my house Neji..." Tenten was saying.

"I just needed someone to spar with..." Sasuke/Neji replied.

'CRAP! SPARRING? NEJI USES HIS BYAKUGAN!' Sakura yelled at herself.

"Now!" Naruto whispered, and then raced intoTenten's house.

"I'll check her.. room?" Sakura started, but then stopped because the whole house was neat and sparkly clean. There were no plants nor nooks or crevices to hide a book, so she and Naruto just glanced around and then went to Tenten's room. When they got there they realized that Tenten has absolutely no intention of being clean. Ever.

Clothes and weapons and scrolls lay on the floor as her bed as unmade, and towels were on her chair.

Needless to say, Tenten was going to realize someone had been in her room.

"Whatever! Just hurry up!" Sakura told Naruto, and they started looking around.

Eventually they had made even more of a mess then it originally was.

"I found it!" Naruto yelled, picking up the book from under a pile of clothing, a toothbrush, and a headband.

"Great, now--"

"Really, Neji, even YOU should know when you can't use your Byakugan!"

"Hn."

"Uh.. okay then. Would you..."

"Hurry out the window!" Naruto whispered, and they jumped out the window and ran off.

"..like some hot chocolate?" Tenten asked, reaching her room.

"Uh, no thanks..." Sasuke/Neji replied.

"Oh.. then..."

"Uhh, I need to use the bathroom." Sasuke/Neji replied as he entered her room, noticed an orange book, grabbed it, and jumped out the window.

"Wha?" Tenten asked, opening the door to find the bathroom door open, and nothing else. "HEY! WHO MESSED UP MY ROOM! IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO GET IT ORGANIZED!"

--Somewhere else--

"Phew, got the book." Sasuke said, rushing up and handing it to them.

"What? But we have one too..." Naruto said, confused.

Kakashi popped up out of nowhere and took one of the books. 'What?' He thought, 'This isn't the one I pasted my cover onto! Then she has a REAL issue in there?...Oh... my...'

POOF!

Kakashi left.

Naruto was busy reading the 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

"EW! NARUTO YOU PERV!" Sakura yelled.

"But this isn't Icha Icha Paradise! It's..." Sasuke and Sakura leaned over to see, clunking heads. Sakura blushed but pretended not to notice.

"...Tenten's Diary!"

* * *

Woot! Yesh, many people are going to be in this story along with spicific pairings... woot! Uh, dun ask me how this chapter had to do that much with Sakura. Possibly, her excellence at strategy planning? 

"Yeah!" Ino says from nowhere. "You really should listen to her plans for Sasuke to like us! They are so proffesional!"

Uhh... R&R!

EraTomo


	3. The Diary and The Plan

Okie, Okie, Here's this BIG FEATURE! IT's... THE NEWEST CHAPPIE! 

_-dead silence-_

Fine fine, it's a DOUBLE FEATURE!

_-cheers-_

Yes, today I will have two chapters in one! Huzzah! Anyways, here we go!

* * *

The Diary 

_Day 1:_

_Hello new diary. I decided to write in you because if I don't then Hinata will get sad because she bought this for me on my birthday. Anyways, I am Tenten and I am a Kunoichi! I female ninja. I_ _am pretty much really good at it, but Neji's always better then me..._

_I know:_

_Sakura - Sasuke obsessed Fangirl. She's okay, at least she can fight._

"I AM NOT AN OBSESSED FANGIRL ANYMORE!" Sakura yelled (That's right, she yelled, not screamed!) angrily.

_Ino - An even BIGGER Sasuke obsessed Fangirl. Last I heard, she was agent Pale Beauty._

_Sasuke - The one all the girls, except me, are crazy about. It's always SASUKE this SASUKE that with everyone except me and Hinata! It's fairly annoying! Oh, yeah, him. He's a cold jerk but last I saw he was looking at-- oh that's for a later date._

"L-looking at what? I was NOT looking at anything!" Sasuke was suddenly very nervous.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

_Naruto - Naruto is a Ramen-eating-destiny-shouting-kyuubi-hiding-dobe. Nuff' said._

"I like Ramen..." Naruto said.

_Hinata is quite a shy girl. But everytime she looks at him, she blushes..._

_Shika- 200 IQ-ed genius._

_Chouji- loves to eat._

_Lee- Quote- "GAI-SENSEI! OMG I LUFF YOU SQUEE I AM A FANGRIL KK OMG LOL!"_

_...yes it's a direct quote!_

_  
Neji- Neji is one of the Ninja on my team. He's really cool. He can beat anyone in a battle! Neji helps me train, he's my sparring partner. Neji Neji Neji..._

"That's the end of entry one..." Sasuke said. He turned to Sakura and noticed she had a defiant look in her eyes. "No no no no no! NO! NO! We are NOT!"

"But we HAVE too! Let's play MATCHMAKER!" She shouted.

"...Whatever." He didn't know how to reply.

"I will take THIS for future reference..." Sakura said, taking the diary. "This way!" She said, taking them to her hidden Sakura tree.

She crawled in, and quickly flame-jutsu-ed the Sasuke pictures on the wall.

"Anyways.." She said, as they popped out from the hole in the tree.

"Sasuke, you will be in charge of the guys, I will be in charge of the girls, Naruto..."

"Yeah yeah, what can I do, Me, the future Hokage of-"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Naruto you are in charge of FANGIRL TERMINATION. So.. whisper whisper..."

**CHAPTER NUMBER TWO**

The Plan

**SAKURA SIDE**

"Hinata! How've you been...?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura? You s-seem different. B-besides you c-cutting your hair." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, uh, I decided to change."

"Well, I g-guess it's for the better.."

"Yeah... Let's go spar!"

"S-S-spar! But I don-"

"Come on, it's training! It's sure to impress somebody...!"

"H-how did y-you.."

"Honestly Hinata, it's likea bill board."

**SASUKE SIDE**

"So, Neji..." Sasuke said.

"Why are we hanging out?" Neji wondered aloud.

"I was bored. So, I understand that there's a certain Kunoichi that you want to catch the eyes of."

"What?"

"You heard me!" Sasuke smirked.

"...Stupid." Neji said.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't like any kunoichi." Neji got up and left.

_-sniff sniff-_

"Ah-uhm.. I'm sorry TenTen! I didn't that.." Sasuke began.

"No.. it's fine! I have to go now, b-bye!" The Walkie-talkie shut off.

"OH crap."

**NARUTO SIDE**

_-western music-_

"This town ain't big enough for the 5,074 of us!" He said.

"What? Your running us out? Away from Sasuke-kun?"

"And Neji-kun?"

"And Shika-kun?"

"And Kakashi-kun?"

"And Gai-kun?"

Dead silence.. then-

"HAHAHA YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING! GAI?"

"YOUR INSANE GIRL, GO HIDE IN SHAME!"

"Eeew.. Gai? Your twisted." (Sorry Gai likers! No offense meant!)

"Whatever. He's trying to steal OUR men! GET HIM!"

"W- Oh my... NO! KAKASHI, SASUKE, ANYONE, HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed like a little baby girl.

**SAKURA SIDE**

"So Hinata..."

"Sakura you've changed and I don't like it!" Hinata yelled.

"W-why not!"

"It makes me feel weaker then I already am.."

"Come on Hinata, I will help you change like you've always wanted to." Sakura replied with an evil look on her face.

* * *

UH OH How will this end up? MUAHAHAA! Uhh.. R&R! 

EraTomo

P.S. YAY DOUBLE FEATURES!


	4. The Good and The Bad

Sorry about that wait. Track is finally over though, I'm pretty sure I'll be updating more.

So I give you the next chapter:

The Good and The Bad

* * *

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror. 'What the heck!' Her mind screamed. 'Do something! It isn't right!'

'Yeah,' she told herself, 'I actually look pretty.'

"I don't like this Sakura! I don't look like me!" She said.

"But at least you aren't stuttering!" Sakura optimisticly told her.

It was true, she had stop stuttering, and she loved it. She seemed so much more stronger just by not stuttering, but Sakura hadn't stopped there.

Hinata was now wearing a skirt. Yes, I said it, a skirt. It was black and had purple stars on one corner. She was also wearing a spagetthi strap that was purple to match her hair (just like the stars on her skirt.) She also had a black small jacket on and some black high heeled boots that almost went up to her kneese. She was blushing uncontrollably, and wished that the skirt was at least a little longer. She felt like she needed to cover herself up; like she was showing too much skin.

"You look so pretty!" Sakura told her. "With just some clothes and a confidence boost too. Well, let's go try this baby out!"

"What!" Hinata asked, startled. She did NOT want to go out like this.

"Well of course! We have to try it on Naruto!"

Hinata gaped, but before she could tell her to stop, she was being dragged through the streets to the ramen shop.

"Hello Naruto!" Sakura said happily.

"Hello Sakura! Hin-ata?" He said, his tone changing mid-sentence.

"H-hi N-naruto, I-I w-wanted t-t-to s-say..." She paused, swallowed, and took a few deep breaths. "I was wondering if I could, maybe, have some ramen with you?" She asked with more confidence.

"Sure Hinata." He said to her, then turned back towards the restraurant owner. "Sixteen more bowls please."

'SIXTEEN!' She thought wildly, and then settled down.

"Just how many of the bowls are for me?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"About 5." Naruto replied.

"Your going to eat 11 bowls of ramen?" Hinata asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I'm going on a diet."

**Sakura POV**

Sakura walked off as the soon-to-be couplestarted chattinga bit. She picked up a walkie-talkie and said, "Operation Naruto Hinata complete!"

"Hnn.." Sasuke's voice floated back from the walkie-talkie. "I wish I could say the same."

"What? Oh no, whathappened?" Sakura asked, and as a response, she heard horrible, heart wrenching sobs coming from the other end of the walkie talkie..

"He didn't spill up." Sasuke said, and then a faint voice added, "He couldn't have spilled up, he never lies, he doesn't like anyone... no one... not even... but I..." and then the sobs continued even harder.

"I don't like TenTen being so sad! I should have known better than to let YOU handle this." She told Sasuke, as Sasuke grumbled on the other end something along the lines of, "Not my fault," and "Your idea," and "I did my best," along with "No good dirty rotten prodigy..."

"Back to base." She said loudly to be heard over his grumbling. "Over and out."

* * *

No comment. 

Except, REVIEW!

EraTomo


	5. The Tree, The Flower, and Shino

Okay, I will make it longer! I WILL I WILL I WILL! --Determination. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never have, wish I did, then I'd make Sakura and Sasuke together:D

* * *

Sakura sat in her fluffy pink bean bag chair waiting for Sasuke to show up and Naruto to finish his mini-date. It was so cute! They were so cute together! But then there was the Neji and TenTen problem. Sakura got up and grabbed TenTen's diary off of a shelf carved in the wood. She skipped a few pointless pages and got to one that looked interesting. 

Entry #9.

_Neji's birthday is in three days. I'm going to as him to spar tomorrow, when he comes back I want to ask him if he wants hot chocolate! Then maybe he will stay long enough to..._

"This must have been yesterday..." Sakura said to herself as a new plan formed in her head.

"Sakura, who are you talking to?" Sasuke said, right beside her.

"What the heck? When did you get here!"

"That's not important. What is important is.. that I got--" Sasuke burst out laughing. Sakura waited impatiently for him to continue.

"I got Neji's diary!" Sasuke said.

Silence.

"Lemme see that!" Sakura shouted, and grabbed it out ofthe hysterical Sasuke's hand.

Entry #1.

_TenTen got me this thing and was staring at me. So I started to write in it and she got happy._

Entry #2.

_TenTen is going to ask me everytime she comes over how many time's I wrote in this thing and I don't lie so I have to write in this._

Entry #3.

_(There are water drops on the page)_  
_Titanic is so sad! They're love was so pure! And then she dies! And they meet on the ship in heaven! Oh my gosh it was so cute and sad and romantic! I should watch it with_ _(lots of scribbles and erases and marker ink cover this word, it's nearly illegible. You can barely make out a T.)_

Entry #4.

_TenTen keeps asking me what I want for my birthday. It's in 2 weeks. I know what I want but I can't tell her, she'd laugh and never talk to me again._

Entry #5.

_TenTen want's to know what I'm doing for my birthday. I'm throwing a party picnic thing down by the lake. Everyone is going to be there. Well... I'll only invite those idiotic rookies if TenTen tells me to._

Entry #6.

_My birthday is in three days. TenTen is continuously asking me what I want. It's slightly annoying, but (scribbles make the rest of this sentence illegible.) I am going to invite those annoying rookies. I hope TenTen asks me to spar tomorrow._

Entry #7.

_Some rookie invited me to the cafe. I was about to invite him to the party when he asked me who I liked. I'm not obvious. I mean I don't like anyone. Course I don't. Prodigies don't fall in love. We're practically gay. I don't like_ (scribbles make this word illegible.) _Really,I don't._

"Dude, you know who he's got the hots for?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he said no one."

Sakura hit Sasuke on his head. "Idiot. He likes TenTen."

"Well HOW do you know!" Sasuke asked, angered.

"Look at this, nearly every paragraph has something to do with TenTen! Nearly no one else."

"I'm in there. Is he gay then? Does he like me too?"

**BAM!**

"No you idiot, you're only mentioned once, and not even by name."

"He said he was gay."

"He said he was practically gay." Sakura corrected.

"No, he said-"

"He said prodigies were basically gay. Oh Sasuke, it's okay, I still accept you for who you are on the inside."

"Shut up."

"Whatever, we are going to crash his birthday, even if he doesn't invite us, and we are going to get them together!"

"How the heck are we gonna do that!"

"You don't know, do you?"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"I don't see your ideas working!"

"Of course they are they're working with Hinata!"

"That's just because Naruto is a dobe!"

"OH, no it ain't! He ain't a dobe!"

"Since when do you stick up for HIM?" Sasuke said, his tone different.

"Since he's been my teammate, and he's been a better one than YOU!"

"Anyways, there's still Ino-pig and Shikamaru to work out."

"Ino and Shika?"

"Heck yes!"

"How can you tell."

"Well say one is an oak tree, which would be Shika, and Ino is a... a flower!"

* * *

Shino was walking through the park when he heard voices. There was a squirrel sitting right by a Sakura tree. 

"Well, the tree is so tall, it can see everything that's going on. The flower is so low, it can only see things right in front of it. Remove all of the other flowers, and the only thing the flower can look at is the giant tree."

"What's your point?"

What the heck! Was the squirrel talking to the freaking tree! Shino thought wildly.

"My point is, the tree saw everything that was going on. If the tree likes the flower, WHICH IT DOES, then it would be for the right reasons, not because the flower is pretty. The flower, on the other hand..."

Oh my Beetles! TREE GOSSIP! It's like... gossip is a natural emotion or something!

"...will only see the tree. The flower will need some time, but the flower WILL eventually fall in love."

Aww heck, I'm getting the HELL outta here! Shino screamed silently to himself, and ran away.

* * *

Hopefully it's longer than the last one. Yay it! Okay. Read, Review, the purple button lurves ya. 

EraTomo


	6. Talking and Fangirls

I've been sick and dead tired. Perfect time for romance! Btw, I have been on vacation for a week, so I didn't update during that time. 

--------------------------------------------------

"Heehee! So, Ino, who do you like?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino replied.

"Don't you like Shikamaru?" Sakura prodded.

"Maybe if he stopped being 'troublesome.'" Ino said, annoyed.

"So.. you want to stop... what?" Sakura was confused/

"He.. Uhm.. I don't know! I won't go for him until Sasuke-kun is out of the way, forehead-girl!" Of course.

This means trouble.

----------

"SASUKE!"

"Hn?"

"Ino isn't going to go for Shikamaru until your are out of the way! You.." Her voice turned deep, dark, and evil. "Know what that means.. right?"

"N..No.."

"We have to date!" Although most times the dark aura of death would have been lifted.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Urgh. Fine. You're going to have to... disappear for a few days."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, man!"

"..Yes." Sasuke just liked to be annoying.

"We'll just say you went on a mission, and you leave for.. like.. ever. Or at least until Ino falls for Shikamaru."

"How long will that take?"

"...You know those little... weiner dogs you like to eat?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

"Pack a lot."

--------------

Sasuke sat in his mansion, looking at everything from his computer, which was getting feed from various cameras. There was one clipped to the Ramen shop, Sakura's head, and various other places.

He watched a disastrous scene play out.

Hinata walked up to Sakura. "SAKURA! NARUTO LIKED ME BETTER BEFORE I CHANGED! I HATE YOU!" BAM! She sucker-punched Sakura.

Sasuke has to stop himself from trying to go help Sakura. She can take care of herself.. right?

Sakura jumped up and caught Hinata's next blow. "Hinata, you haven't really--" She dodged a kick. "--changed! All you did was stop stuttering!" She kicked Hinata in the shin. "You acted different because you THOUGHT I made you different."

"What the heck?" She wondered what Sakura just said. "Oh. Okay. Sorry, Sakura. Bye!" She said waving a cheery goodbye.

Sasuke sat back in his chair. Girls are so weird.

-------------

Sakura had absolutely nothing to do. Sasuke wasn't here, Ino was looking for proof that Sasuke was gone, Shikamaru called her troublesome and told her to stop bothering him, and they already had Neji's birthday plans. With nothing to do, she sat by a lake. How exciting, she told herself. She hated being alone. It was so BORING!

------------------------

Sasuke decided to talk to Sakura, so he picked up a microphone and screamed, "HI PINKY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed as many birds flooded out of trees and people turned to stare.

"HAHAHA! You're so weird."

"That was uncharacteristic of you, Sasuke."

"Boredom drives people to the brink of insanity."

"I can understand. Wait no I-- yes I--no... nevermind."

"Dobe."

"Shut UP!"

"Whatever."

"...Now what?"

"I dunno. Uh.. how's your life?"

"Shouldn't you know, you're here for all of it!"

"Really? You need a life."

"Well what do you do in you spare time besides train?"

"...Hnn."

"I knew it."

After a few moments of silence...

"Why did you decide to change?" Sasuke asked while Sakura was surprised.

"I... was tired of myself. My fangirly self."

"Why?"

"It was all.. So crazy.. Weird.. and pointless."

"Oh."

"I hated who I was, I like myself better right now. Do you?"

"...Hnn." Sasuke wasn't sure. He missed the warm greetings and the attention, and the fact that Sakura didn't love him for his money, and was always so kind, and sweet, and how life seemed empty without her. But the new Sakura was... uhm.. tough? Yes, tough... and cold and heartless. He liked the old Sakura.. she just needed to toughen up!

"O-oh. Okay then." Sakura said, feeling slightly bad.

"I like that you're tough now. But I--"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." It wasn't like him to get all mushy gushy. Eeew.

------------

Rumble Rumble Rumble.

"W-what's that?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"Oh my gawd." Sasuke said. "Run Sakura!"

"W-why!"

"IT'S THE FANGIRLS!"

"EEEEEK!" Sakura screamed. She knew what they would do, so she started to run away whilst a dust cloud followed her.

"I-I thought that Naruto took care of them!"

"I don't think he got all 5,074, Sakura."

"NOO! NARUTO!"

"Sakura come to my house!"

"That's leading them into the belly of the beast! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"YES! Now get in here!"

"NOOOO!" Sakura said. She had run around the park three times before realizing that she would die long before the fangirls.

"Fine! I'm coming! And your house is all the way on the other side of town!"

"Yes."

"IDIOT!"

"RUNNN!"

So, finally, Sakura got to Sasuke's house, to collapse inside whilst fangirls banged on the door. Sasuke quickly appeared and opened a window, then used a fireball no jutsu to scare them off.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"NO! YOUR GAY!"

"W-what!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY COLD HEARTED EVIL BASTARD!" Sakura yelled, shaking the currently OOC Sasuke.

"STOP SHAKING ME YOU IDIOTIC FANGIRL!"

"YAAY YOU'RE BACK!" Sakura said, hugging him, then realizing that she was hugging him and stopped, turned around and blushing.

"Whatever. Go into the computer room."

Sakura stood and stared at the huge mansion.

"On second thought, I'll take ya there."

------------

Not much humor there, but I had to get the SasuSaku going!

EraTomo


	7. Birthday Party

"Oh, I get it now!" Sakura said happily. "The computer room is exactly 3 left turns, 2 right turns, walk up past 32 doors, and turn left!" She said, laughing cheerily.

"You have no idea where we are, do you?"

"No."

"Y-"

"OH MY GOSH! IT-IT'S TENTEN AND NEJI! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING TOGETHER!" Sakura shrieked, sitting down in the chair.

"Training."

"No, they're at a restaurant!"

"Hn."

Sakura turned to watch the screen.

"S-so Neji.."

"Hn."

"Well, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Why must you keep asking, Tenten?"

"B-because I'm yo-"

"This is about the.. what is it? 34th time?"

"You've been counting?"

"Hn."

"Well just tell me! It's not like I'll laugh and never speak to you again!"

"..."

"Err... I wanted.. a... kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yeah, from y--hershey's."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"..."

"Well I got to go shopping see ya!"

Sakura turned away from the cameras, watching Sasuke watch Naruto and Hinata eat ramen together, holding hands.

"I think Naruto and Hinata are together."

She rewound the tape.

"N-naruto-kun.. I'm sorry for acting so.. f-fake. I-I just wanted you to.. to like me."

"But Hinata-chan, I already did like you!"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Sakura chuckled slightly as they kissed, hugged, and then Hinata was dragged to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ino."

"Shikamaru..."

"I-I.."

"Shikamaru, you're pretty smart aren't you?"

"What? Of course I am! Troublesome woman."

"Well, how about you go.. teach me some things?" She winked at him. He blushed furiously.

"Women.." He mumbled as he slowly followed Ino to.. someplace. Sakura inwardly shuddered.

---------The Birthday--

"Neji... Happy Birthday!" Tenten said happily. Neji smiled. "Thank you Tenten--but where's your gift?"

"Right here!" She said, and kissed him. She pulled back, afraid. He simply smirked and pulled her close to him.

"You always know just what I want for my birthday."

Sakura turned away. "We didn't need a plan.. I don't think they needed us at all!"

"Yeah.. Sakura."

"What?"

"I want you to change."

"Huh?"

"Go back to the old you.. except still be tough." She smiled. "Deal!"

"..."

"FINALLY! FREEDOM! I AM BACK BABY! HEHEHE!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke twitched.

"Oh, one thing Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"I've been so busy matchmaking, I forgot one thing!"

"Hn?"

"Us!" She said, and pulled Sasuke into a kiss, which surprisingly he didn't resist.

She pulled back. "So I finally got you?"

"We'll see." He said, and kissed her again.

End

------------------

Err okay so I seriously wanted to get this fic over with so it was rushed... oh well.

EraTomo


End file.
